A semiconductor device may include a metallization structure arranged on a semiconductor material body which includes electrically conductive tracks coupled between electrodes of the semiconductor device and contact pads. The metallization structure may include multiple electrically conductive layers. Conductive connections may be made to the contact pads to electrically couple the semiconductor device to a substrate or a leadframe of a package which includes outer contacts. The outer contacts are used to mount the package on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include a housing which covers the semiconductor device and the internal electrical connections.